Hard Decisions
by Fanatic1
Summary: Serena and the others have entered the Peacecraft Acadamy. Their adventures have just begun. This is an A/U. GW, DBZ, and SM are all in the same dimension. Update: "Chapter 3" is now up.
1. Decisions

AUTHORS NOTES: OK to start off with, I'm new to all of this, so I don't really know what to write. To start out with, Serena wasn't betrayed by anyone, she just wants to find that someone special. Second, they are in the same universe, same time. They're just in a different place. If your reading this than you already know they're in the Sanq Kingdom. Later they'll be going somewhere else, but you'll just have to read it to find out. Their ages are as follows:

Serena and Ami-20

Amara and Michelle-21

Hotaru-19

You'll find out the rest as the story progresses. Amara and Michelle are just friends. I didn't want to make them cousins, because I heard that in the Japanese version they aren't related. Don't go there either. I'm setting them up with someone else. Go ahead and read the story. I would like some reviews. I don't care if you flame, just don't be mean. Also I'm sorry if any part of my story resembles any of yours. If it does and you don't want it to, let me know where it is and I'll make changes to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundum Wing, or Dragonball Z, and I don't have any money, so you would be out of luck if you sued me.

Chapter 1

Decisions

Serena was tired of Fate and Destiny interfering with her. She was mostly tired of the gods interfering in her life. She didn't like Darien, let alone love him. It was time to change things. She was going to find true love if it killed her. She wasn't going to marry someone she barely got along with. There was no way, not even for Rini. Serena loved her daughter, but she wasn't going to sacrifice her happiness or her life for her. It was time to be a little selfish. She was going to tell everyone at the meeting this afternoon. Besides she was tired of behaving like a klutz and ditz. Unknown to the inner scouts and Darien, She was actually very smart and very graceful. She could even take out Rei, Lita, and Darien in hand-to-hand combat. She had a feeling that she would have to prove it to those three.

************************************************************************

LATER THAT DAY

************************************************************************

"Hey where's Meatball Head?"

"Stop it Rei. Between you and Darien, it's a wonder she comes to the meetings at all."

"When are you going to stop defending her Ami," Lita asked.

"When you guys stop treating her like this," Ami said.

"Oh come on Ami, she's nothing but a klutz, and she's even ditzier than I am."

"Oh...I wouldn't say that Mina," someone said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Serena invited us. She said there was something she needed to tell everyone." Everyone argued for the next ten minutes while they waited for Serena. Hotaru was the first one to see Serena enter the temple.

"Serena!!!"

"Hotaru. I'm glad you four could make it."

"Trista's not here Meatball Head."

"Yes I am. I met up with Serena on the way here. That's why we're late. We needed to discuss some things before we came."

"Does it have anything to do with why they're here?"

"Shut up Darien, and yes it does have to do with why they're here. I needed to know that what I'm about to do is the right thing to do, and after talking to Trista I couldn't be more positive."

"What is it you're trying to say Serena?"

"I'm leaving and I'm taking Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru with me. Trista has agreed to help me."

"WHAT???" Serena looked around the room. Rei and Darien were angry, Lita looked like she was ready to hit something or someone, Mina was in shock, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru had grins on their faces, and Trista just nodded. It was Ami's reaction that surprised everyone.

"It's about time."

"For what Ami," Michelle asked.

"It's about time Serena stood up for herself. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. I've been her friend for a long time, and the both of us have put up with the others putting us down. I had enough after the last battle. We're finally living in peace, and all they do is give us a hard time. Well let me tell you all something, I don't like you. I've never liked you, not even when we were living on the moon. I always did things with Serena and the others. I would talk with Princess Serenity, swim with Michelle, train with Amara, study with Hotaru, and visit the temples with Trista. Serena..."

"You don't even have to ask Ami. You're welcome to come with if you want."

"What I want to do is to see my family."

"So do I. Hey do you think your father is still the same?"

"What about yours?"

"Oh dad's going to be the same. We have to make one stop first."

Ami nodded. Serena told Trista they were ready to go, and Trista nodded and transformed into Sailor Pluto.

"What about Rini?"

"What about me. I'm going home. I want to see mom and dad. Like Ami and Serena I'm tired of pretending. Darien isn't my dad. He is my dad's most trusted guard. That's why I had to tell you guys that he was my dad. Serena doesn't know dad yet. It would have been weird if I told you something that counteracted what grandmother told you, so I kept dad a secret."

"Queen Serenity told her to behave the way she did. She needed Serena and Darien to figure out that they weren't really meant for each other, and it seems that they did. Don't worry, if anything happens we'll be around." With that said Sailor Pluto opened the portal. They all walked through it to the time gates.

Pluto led Rini to the first door. She opened it and Rini stepped through. After the door closed, she led the others to another door. The door opened.

"I've registered you guys in school. There you'll find what you're looking for. You'll begin to remember your lives on the moon. I do have to warn you not to tell anyone the past. The five you seek will remember in their own time. Don't rush it. Good-bye everyone and good luck."

Serena walked through first. She was followed by Hotaru, Ami, Michelle, and Amara. They landed in their new apartment. They all landed gracefully. They checked out their apartment. There were six bedrooms. In five of the rooms there were books, supplies, clothes, and class schedules.

"What happened to you Hotaru?"

"Pluto made me the same age as Serena and Ami since this is my normal age."

"Cool."

"Why don't we go get something to eat and look around town."

"Sounds good." Everyone grabbed their coats and left the apartment. Little did they know that their destiny was just around the corner.

########################################################################

Let me know what you think. I was going to have you vote for the couples, but I already came up with them. Instead I want you to vote on who should be the enemy of the Gundum Pilots. I already have an idea for Sailor Moon's enemies.


	2. Meetings and Introductions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to think everyone for the reviews. I didn't think anyone would like my story, but a lot of you did. You even had ideas for the couples, even though I didn't need them. I already had the same idea for the couples that you did. Since you all want to know the couples are as follows:

Serena/Heero

Amy/Quatre

Amara/Wufei

Hotaro/Duo

Michelle/Trowa

Trista/????(You'll just have to wait.)

You guys had some good ideas about the GW enemy. I don't know much about the GW show so I'm just going to make up my own. Kuraino Hotaru Megumi suggested I put Sailor Chaos as the head, but I don't know much about her. I like her idea about the Neo OZ. Kaiya suggested I make the enemy an earth based enemy. I think I'm going to follow her suggestion. I thought you might like to know everyone's ages, so here are all the ages:

Serena-20Heero-21

Ami-20Quatre-21

Amara-21Wufei-22

Hotaru-19Duo-21

Michelle-21Trowa-22

Trista-25 (I don't know her real age)

Thanks again. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundum Wing, and Dragonball Z.

Chapter 2

Meetings and Introductions

Duo had done it again. He had talked everyone into going out to a movie and dinner. They had all agreed to shut him up. Man it was boring without someone to fight. That was the only reason they had agreed to this little outing. None of them really knew what to do now. Quatre was working in his family business, Trowa was spending most of his time at the circus, Wufei was meditating or training, Duo was too busy annoying everyone, and Heero was constantly on his laptop. Even though they had fought for peace, they found it boring. Even the kind hearted Quatre. The only one who didn't mind the peace was Relena, and she was constantly trying to get Heero to take her out on a date. He was even considering it, but that would just encourage her, and nobody wanted that. That's why he was out today. She wouldn't stop coming by his dorm room. "Whoa!" Duo exclaimed. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"What's up Duo?" Quatre asked him.

"Look over there. There are four of the hottest girls that I've ever seen." Everyone followed Duo's sight of vision. There they were on the other side of the street. There were four girls and what looked like a guy walking in the opposite direction of the school.

The blond was talking to a blue hair girl. In Quatre's eyes, she was the prettiest, but he didn't have time to consider a relationship. The other three girls were walking a couple of steps behind the first two. They were talking and laughing. The one with the shoulder-length black hair had caught the attention of Duo, whereas the one with the aqua-green hair had caught Trowa's. Wufei and Heero were staring at the blondes. The one Wufei was watching had short blond hair and wasn't what everyone thought. Wufei could sense something different about that one. Heero was staring at the one with the long blond hair. She wore it up in an unusual style. There were two buns on top of her hair with two streamers hanging down.

'She looks familiar,' they all thought at the same time. The group seemed so familiar to the guys, but they couldn't figure out why.

"How about we follow them. They might be going to a restaurant."

"I don't know Duo. Wouldn't it be like..." Quatre said.

"Stalking," Heero said in his usual monotone.

"No it wouldn't. We would just be going to the same restaurant as them. I just want to know why I have this feeling like I have met them before." Duo reasoned.

"I've been having the same feeling, but..." Quatre said.

"Come on guys. We were looking for somewhere to eat anyway." Everyone thought about what Duo said. Quatre, Heero, and Trowa nodded reluctantly. Wufei showed no emotion but nodded anyway. Duo turned to follow the girls, but Quatre stopped him.

"Take it easy Duo. If you start running after them, they're going to find out that we're following them. Duo realized that Quatre was right, they couldn't just chase after them, so they followed at a slower pace. They hid in an alley when they saw the girls stop and look at the short-hair blond, who had stopped and was looking around.

************************************************************************

"What's wrong Amara," Serena asked when she noticed that Amara had stopped and was looking around.

"I have the feeling that we're being followed." Amara was looking around as she said this.

"I don't feel anything, do the rest of you?" Ami and Michelle shook their heads no at Serena's question. Hotaru, on the other hand, was looking around like Amara.

"I felt something, but I don't see anything," Hotaru said.

"Let's keep our eyes open, but let's find somewhere to eat. I'm starving." Serena said as she started to walk to the restaurant.

"Some things will never change." Everyone laughed at Ami's comment.

They continued to talk and laugh until the reached the restaurant. They walked in and went to the desk to ask for a table. They waited and waited for someone to come and sit them, but everyone was ignoring them. Serena and Michelle had to keep Amara and Hotaru from completely losing control. Amara had almost grabbed two waitresses when they passed. In fact, she would have if Michelle hadn't stood in her way both times. Hotaru had almost tripped several more. Serena didn't know how much longer her and Michelle could hold them off. Usually Amara and Hotaru were pretty mild in manner, it was just that everyone was hungry and the waitresses were starting to get on their nerves. Even Ami was starting to lose her temper.

"You seem to be having a problem. Can we help?" They all turned around to see five guys standing behind them.

"NO!"

"Calm down Amara. If you could get one of these waitresses to give us a table, we would be very thankful," Serena said.

"I don't understand," Quatre said with confusion. "There are plenty of empty tables, why won't they sit you?"

"Sit us, they won't even acknowledge us!" Hotaru yelled loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Miss you need to be quiet. People are trying to eat," said one waitress.

"You must forgive my friend, but we have been standing here for the last ten minutes without any acknowledgment. We're tired, we're hungry, and all of you are trying our tempers. Now do we get a table or should I let my friends have a little fun." Serena was definitely not herself at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but the we don't have any tables left. You'll just have to go somewhere else." The waitress seemed pleased with the way she thought she had handled it.

"You have to let me hit her Serena. This witch is just asking to get hit.

"Calm down Amara," Serena said as she noticed a gun appear in the hands of two of the boys.

"Heero, Trowa put 'em away. I'll take care of this for all of us," Quatre said. "Miss my friends and I would like a table for ten if you don't mind."

"As I just told the ladies, there are no more tables available," the waitress said.

"Then what are all those empty tables?" Duo asked her.

"There for important people," she replied.

"I suggest you get your manager, NOW!" Serena had heard enough.

"What is going on out here Suzy?"

"I'm sorry sir, but these people won't leave. I told them that there were no tables available, but they wish to speak with you."

"Are you the manager?" Serena asked.

"Yes I am, who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Serena Tsukino. I assume you know who I am." It was a statement not a question.

"I'm so sorry Miss Tsukino. I'll get you that table right away."

"Thank you sir. You might as well make it for ten."

"Yes ma'am. I want to talk to you Suzy."

"Yes sir." With that the waitress and the manager walked away. Serena and the rest were being seated within two minutes after they left.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Serena," Quatre said when they all sat down. "My name is Quatre Winner and these are my friends and self-proclaimed protectors. The one on my left is Duo Maxwell, and the one next to him is Wufei Chang. The one to the right of me is Heero Yui, and next to him is Trowa Barton."

"It nice to meet all of you, and please just call me Serena. These are my friends and protectors as well. On the right is Hotaru Tomoe and Amara Ten'ou. To my left is Ami Mizuno and Michelle Kaiou."

"So where are you from?" Wufei was the one to ask this question.

"Tokyo. What's it to you?" Amara took up her usual attitude toward the guys.

Everyone talked and got to know each other. They only stopped when the waitress came to take their orders, and to give them their food. It turned out that they had a lot in common. Quatre and Serena both owned a company that dealt with computers, but Ami had a lot more in common with him. They talked about books, movies, and music. Michelle and Trowa also talked about music, much to the surprise of his friends. Hotaru and Duo talked about the pranks he likes to pull on his friends. Amara and Wufei were arguing about whether or not women were strong. Serena and Heero had to keep them from throwing punches at each other, so they didn't have much time to talk. Though Heero never said much anyway.

After dinner Serena paid the girls half of the check, and Quatre paid the other half. As they went to walk back to the apartment, Amara noticed that the guys were following them. Amara kept giving them dirty looks as they walked. Finally she stopped Serena and the rest of the girls. She told the guys that they didn't have to follow them, they could get home by themselves. After Quatre explained that they had to walk that way to get home, everyone started walking again. Ami and Hotaru led the group with Quatre and Duo walking beside them. Michelle and Trowa were in the middle of the group, and Serena and Heero followed with Amara next to Serena and Wufei next to Heero. Serena and Heero spent the entire time trying to keep those two apart. They almost succeeded too. They had gotten to the apartment when it happened. Ami had unlocked the door and had gone in. Michelle and Hotaru had followed her. Serena was trying to pull Amara in when Amara had had enough of Wufei's attitude toward women. She swung and hit Wufei in the jaw. That's when the guys saw that she was a woman. She took off her jacket and reveal herself to them. The others couldn't help but laugh at Wufei. Duo started to tease him until Wufei took after him. Quatre said goodnight while the other two ran after Wufei and Duo.

The girls went in and closed the door. After making sure the door was locked, Amara said goodnight before anyone could say anything. After she went to her room, the other four followed her example. They all said goodnight and went to bed. Unfortunately, none of them had much sleep that night.

************************************************************************

THE DREAM WORLD

************************************************************************

~Serena's Dream~

Serena was back on the moon. It wasn't the first time she had had a dream about being back on the moon, but it was the first one in a long time. This time she could actually feel the heat that the arms around her generated. This was the man of her dreams. He always was and he always would be. Now all she needed to know was his name. 

"Serenity, you must set me free. If you don't we'll never be together." When Serena turned to look at him, he was gone.

~Heero's Dream~

He was standing with his arms around the waist of a young lady who looked so familiar to him, but he didn't know why. He could also feel the love that he carried for her. This wasn't right. He was the _perfect solider_. He wasn't suppose to feel any emotions, especially love.

"Serenity, you must set me free. If you don't we'll never be together." He heard himself say. As he was disappearing he thought he heard her say, "I will."

The rest of the scouts and pilots all had similar dreams. Because of the dreams five scouts and five pilots sat up in bed sweating.

Sorry for ending it here, but I ran out of ideas for the dreams. I know the dreams stink. I promise to write more soon. I'll try to get it up before next week, but I'm usually busy during the week. You'll notice that Wufei and Trowa are 22, well I include some information about that in the next chapter. Should Amara and Wufei continue to fight for awhile or should they get together as a couple in the next couple of chapters. Your choice. Also, I was asked if I was going to keep Chibi-Usa's hair pink and her eyes red. Why don't you tell me what you think? I'll take your descriptions and come up with a look for her. By the way, if or when she reappears from the future, she'll be 17. That's because I'm trying to come up with an idea about that. Sorry the chapter wasn't longer, I was forced off the computer. Bye.


	3. Enough is Enough

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Sorry about all the symbols in the last chapter. I fixed it so go ahead and reread it. I may have missed some of the symbols, so I'm apologizing now. The reason all the symbols showed up was because I saved it under the HTML and had to reenter it to finish it. I didn't know that they would show up in the story. I promise to be more careful in the future.

I received several reviews saying that Amara and Wufei should fight for awhile, so I'll get a few of the other couples together first. I was thinking about Ami/Quatre, Michelle/Trowa, and Hotaru/Duo. I want to save Serena/Heero for last. You'll understand when a few more chapters come out.

Now I know the dreams were that descriptive, but I didn't know how to describe them. I'll try to do better in future chapters. I've talked enough. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, GW, and DBZ.

Chapter 3

Enough is Enough

Waking up the next morning was no problem for Serena, because she wasn't able to get back to sleep after the dream that had awaken her. It had really gotten to her because a dream is what had led to her to start dating Darien, and everyone knew how that had turned out. She was hoping this dream was different than the others. She didn't want to get into another relationship that wasn't going to lead anywhere. She wanted to find someone to love her for her and not what they could get from her. Unfortunately all guys seemed to be the same. They all wanted one thing, and Serena wasn't about to give that up.

Walking into the kitchen Serena found everyone sitting at the table. Michelle was yawning every few seconds, Amara had her head resting on her hand, Ami and Hotaru seemed to be falling asleep in their bowls of cereal. It was obvious that she wasn't the only one to have disturbing dreams. Serena wondered what theirs had been about. The only way was to ask them. No time like the present.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who had a bad night."

"It's not funny Serena. That dream I had was so real," Ami said.

"Yeah. Who knew dreams could be so weird," Michelle said.

"Don't ask me. The dream I had wasn't only weird but short. I didn't understand anything, except that the guy in it wanted my help." Serena told the others.

"Mine was almost like yours, kitten."

"How about the rest of you? Did your dreams appear short?" Serena asked Michelle, Ami, and Hotaru. They all answered no.

"As a matter of fact, I happened to catch sight of the guy in my dream. He seemed so familiar to me, but I can't figure out why," Ami said.

"The same thing happened to me. I feel like I know him, but I can't figure out how," Michelle said.

"The guy in my dream kept calling himself Shinigami, the God of Death. It was weird," Hotaru told them.

"We'll have to figure this out, but not now. Now we have to get ready for school." Everyone agreed with what Serena had said. Serena was definitely growing up.

They were out the door and walking to school within the hour. They wanted to be early enough to find their dorm rooms. The first stop they made was to Miss Relena Peacecraft's office. They needed to pick up their schedule and dorm room numbers. Unfortunately Relena wasn't to happy to see whom Serena was rooming with. It seemed that all of them would be sharing a room with a guy, and they couldn't switch rooms. The school had direct orders from their guardian, Trista, that they couldn't switch with anyone. Serena was warned to stay away from her roommate. Serena just shrugged it off and walked out of the office, leaving a very angry Relena behind.

Ami and the others had Serena laughing at Relena by the time they reached their dorm rooms. They all stopped outside their doors to unlock them. As soon as they opened their door, they were all assaulted differently. Amara had a kitana pointed at her throat, Serena had a gun pointed at her forehead, Michelle was staring at one emerald green eye, Hotaru was pulled into her room by someone with a long braid, and Ami was greeted with kindness and warmth. The guys wanted to know what they were doing there. They girls answered them at the same time.

"As of this moment I live here."

"NO!!!" Heero and Wufei yelled.

"Relax. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Serena smiled sweetly.

"This is not going to work," Heero said.

"Sure it will. The only one that probably won't work is Amara and Wufei, but they'll get use to each other sooner or later."

"Forget it kitten. That maniac is lucky he's still alive."

"What's the matter now Amara?" Serena asked.

"That crazy jerk stuck his sword to my throat!"

"What did you do Amara?"

"I broke is little toy."

"WOMAN!!!" Wufei screamed as he ran into Heero and Serena's room.

"WHAT!!!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY KITANA!!!"

"So."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW!!!"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"AMARA!!! Look Wufei, if you leave your ken with me, I'll have it fixed in a couple of days."

"Leave my kitana with a weak woman, never."

"Don't call Serena weak, you jerk." Amara barely whispered this to Wufei.

"Enough you guys. We need to get to class." Amara and Serena walked out leaving the guys to follow. Wufei left his kitana in Heero's room and followed them. Heero was the last to leave. He grabbed his laptop and left. He made sure the door was locked before he followed the others.

Shaking his head, Heero muttered, "this is going to be a long day."

************************************************************************

IN THE CLASSROOM

************************************************************************

"Class we have some new students joining us today. Let's give them a nice warm welcome." When the girls walked in, all the guys, except for five of them, whistled and clapped. Even the girls sighed when they saw Amara. Amara was dressed in tan slacks, a white dress shirt, and a blazer, so they all thought she was a guy. The teacher waited for the noise to die down before he told them to introduce themselves.

"Hi. I'm Ami Mizuno. I'm pleased to meet all of you." Several of the guys hooted and howled at her.

"Hello. I'm Michelle Kaiou. It's nice meet you." Again the guys whistled and hooted.

"The name's Amara Ten'ou." It was the girls turn to voice their appreciation.

"Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru wasn't able to say anymore. The guys were making to much noise by then. Serena waited until the noise died down before she introduced herself.

"I'm Serena Tsukino. It's nice to be here." Several guys were yelling date invitations to her. None of them noticed the death glares coming from Heero and the guys. They didn't even notice the glares that all the Amara and the others were giving them.

"That's enough class. Ami, why don't you sit next to Quatre. Michelle, you'll be next to Trowa. Hotaru, you'll be sitting next to Duo. Serena, you can sit between Heero and Wufei. Amara, you'll be sitting on the other side of Wufei. Now take your seats.

The girls walked to the back of the classroom. They seemed to be the only empty seats around. Heero sat on the edge of the isle, so Serena and Amara had to walk in front of him to get to their seats. Wufei was so busy glaring at Amara he didn't notice when she was about to step on his foot. Lucky for him, Serena did notice. She shook her head no. Nobody noticed except Amara. In front of them was Hotaru and Duo. Michelle, Trowa, Quatre, and Ami sat in the very back. Michelle sat directly behind Amara, so that she could help Serena keep her from killing Wufei. Which wasn't an easy task. Amara kept "_accidentally_" hitting him. She even kicked him a couple of times during class. It was definitely an interesting match. They were both to stubborn to realize that they belonged together.

Other than Amara trying to maim Wufei, the class was boring. Even Ami was bored, and it took a lot to bore Ami. The best part of the class was when the bell rang and the girls noticed that Amara was actually female. She had taken her blazer off half way through the class, but everyone was too busy paying attention to their teacher to notice. It wasn't until the end of class that they took any notice. Even the teacher was surprised.

The rest of the classes were the same as the others. Michelle and Serena had kept Amara from killing Wufei, and the others kept Heero from killing Duo. It wasn't easy for any of them. The day had ended the way it had started, with Wufei and Amara at each others throats. Everyone wondered how long it would be before one of them killed the other one. Serena started to come up with a plan.

************************************************************************

Six months later, everyone had had enough of Amara and Wufei constantly at each others throats. It was driving everyone crazy. Even Heero had warmed up a little. Everyone, except Amara, Wufei, Serena, and Heero, had gotten together. In fact, they had started dating their room mates. Hotaru was with Duo, Michelle and Trowa had started dating, and even Ami had gone out with Quatre. Serena had one little problem, Relena. She kept forcing her way between Heero and Serena. It was starting to irritate them both. Serena was trying to come up with a way to get him away from that little pain.

"Will you lay off already, you braided baka!" (Don't tell me you don't know who that is.)

"Oh come on Wufei. You and Amara are perfect for each other. You both think the other one is weak. You're constantly trying to kill each other. You guys just need to quit fighting and start kissing."

"Shut up you baka."

"What do you guys think? Should Wufei and Amara go out on a date?"

"What a great idea Duo. Wufei and Amara should go out on a date. Let's see. How about dinner and a movie?" Serena got several nods and two glares.

"You're not actually saying I have to go out with him, are you?"

"Yes I am. It's either you go out with him, or you spend time in Tokyo with the others."

"You're not playing fair Serena. You know I can't stand to be with the others for any length of time."

"True, but their still our friends. Besides, I think it might do you two some good. It's obvious to all of us that there's something between you guys, but you just won't let yourselves admit it. Maybe sometime alone together would help. I'll make sure that everyone stays here. So go get ready."

"I'm not going out with her woman."

"You will or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tie you to a chair and let Duo torture you."

"All right Serena. Please say you won't go Wufei."

"Baka." Amara and Wufei both left to get ready. Quatre call the restaurant and Serena had the limo brought around.

************************************************************************

WUFEI AND AMARA'S ROOM

************************************************************************

"How did we get talked into this?"

"It was easy. Serena threatened us with the worse possible choices, and believe me when I tell you that she would have followed through on her threats." Amara said.

"I already figured that one out." There was a knock on the door as he said this.

Amara answered it. It was Serena's driver. He said he was there to take them to the restaurant and the theater. They reluctantly followed him to the limo.

########################################################################

A/N: In the next chapter I might do some flashbacks to the Silver Millennium. I am definitely going to go into the romances some more. Sorry it took me so long, but I couldn't get the computer for more than a few minutes at a time. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I have run into a brick wall. If you tell me whose romance you want to see I'll see what I can come up with. DON'T VOTE FOR Serena/Heero or Amara/Wufei. I want to spend some time on those, so it will take me awhile. Thanks for reading my story.

The enemy will be coming in real soon.


End file.
